A Different Bravery
by CUtopia
Summary: Fay unsuccesfully flew in the Quidditch try-outs and Fred won't let her think that it was in vain


Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" – Jellybean Bingo – **Watermelon**

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

6. Kitchens

Entry for the "Music Club" at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Category:

Muggle Music: _The_ _Reckless and the Brave by All Time Low_

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Fay Dunbar was frustrated and felt beaten and disappointed as she sat down at the large table in the Hogwarts kitchens, her shoulders hanging low.<p>

She had had a broom, had had a chance, as she had imagined, had had her dignity and a dream as she had went to the Quidditch Pitch to fly at the try-outs for the new Gryffindor team. It had taken her some time, to be exact, two years, to convince herself that she had to try it, that she would not know how much she could achieve unless she risked it. Looking back, it had been the worst decision she could have made.

Fay felt like she had made a fool out of herself as she had stumbled onto the pitch, already receiving odd looks by some people. And then, during the test game, she had been so nervous that she had missed the bludger's or had not hit them with enough force to make them fly at the target. Angelina Johnson, the team captain, had unceremoniously told her that she would not be considered for a beater position and Fay had hurried to leave, holding back tears as she had made her way towards the kitchens.

A small house elf had sensed the young girls sad frustration and had kindly brought a huge tray of different sweets, cakes and fruits, together with some nice words, to cheer Fay up. And now she was sitting there, eating a chocolate brownie filled with pudding and with a chocolate topping, mulling over that humiliating moment.

It had always been difficult to her to try things and this had been a rather reckless, spontaneous idea – one of these that did not do her any good. She had thought that it had been time to make herself involve into some more social activities than the boring Gobstone Club where all the geek's were sitting together. Maybe she could have gained the attention of some boy through this, getting rid of her image of being boring and a bookworm, but it had been a stupid imagination.

She was Fay Dunbar, the nondescript Gryffindor girl from the last row, nobody except for her best friend Leandra had ever showed greater interest in her and it would stay like this.

Fay was just biting into a big piece of watermelon as the door opened and a tall person entered the kitchens and Fay's heart skipped a beat as she recognised Fred Weasley. Hell, why had he chosen this moment to come here? Her mouth was full with the sweet melon flesh and as she stared at him in surprise some of its juice ran down her chin. Immediately her cheeks were of a dark, scarlet shade and she wiped over her face with her sleeve, nearly throwing a bowl over in the process.

"Hi," Fred grinned, obviously amused by her reaction, and casually walked towards the table, sitting down on the opposite side of it.

"H-hi... umm... I...," Fay stuttered, trying to think about anything else she could say, but her mind was blank – she could not have imagined any situation that was more confusing then this. Any other guy would have taken the food he wanted and left, but Fred Weasley, one of the most popular boys in Gryffindor, had seated himself with her and smiled at her in this cheeky way that made her feel warm.

"Enjoying your melon?"

She looked down at the bowls and plates in front of her, nodding shyly.

"I saw you at the Quidditch Pitch," Fred went on and she saw how his fingers picked up a piece of watermelon, took a bite and made a sound of delight as he tasted its sweetness. "You were good."

Fay snorted, more to herself than to him. Sooner or later, somebody would make fun of her because of the try-outs and it was obviously sooner.

"I mean, it was clear that you were extremely nervous, but it was a good try."

Fay took a deep breath before she shot him a angry look, exclaiming:"Please, stop it. I know that it was a ridiculous performance and you all had your fun, just stop to put your finger into the wound, Weasley. It was a hilarious of me to ever think that I could have a chance."

"Long live the reckless and the brave," Fred smiled, gently taking her hand into his and Fay's blue eyes shot up to meet his brown ones. "And I think that it must have demanded you a lot of bravery to go to the try-outs and fly in front of everyone. I saw how you hesitated before you stepped on the pitch and I was really happy to see that you at least tried it."

Fay was struck by this statement and could not answer or even react as he leaned over the table, brushing some of the melon juice away before he let go of her hand and stood up.

"Not everyone just sees you at the bookworm, Fay," he smiled before he grabbed two pieces of watermelon and left the kitchens, leaving a dumbfounded Fay behind.


End file.
